Sólo me gusta Sasuke
by MoneerehNut
Summary: Naruto siempre se ha caracterizado por ser directo -también idiota- y por Kami, que si había que gritar en medio del comedor para obtener la atención del estúpido Uchiha entonces lo haría, ¡de veras!: "¡Teme!, ¡Ten una cita conmigo!" AU / Shonen-ai / SasuNaru


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el universo en que se desenvuelven pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ésta historia fue creada únicamente con fines de entretenimiento.

 **Advertencia:** Shonen-ai, es decir, leve temática homosexual, si no te agrada la idea aún estás a tiempo de salir de ésta página. Universo Alternativo.

* * *

Sólo me gusta Sasuke

* * *

Naruto está desesperado y también un poco deprimido, es que vamos, de toda la maldita población de Konoha él ha tenido que enamorarse precisamente del estúpido Uchiha.

¿¡No podía tener peor suerte!?

¿En serio tenían que estar todas esas mocosas siempre parloteando a su alrededor?

Demonios, eso hacía tan malditamente difícil cualquier tipo de acercamiento, no podía ni siquiera hablarle de frente, ya no digamos de encontrarse a solas... ¡era imposible!

Él, que siempre hacía lo que le venía en gana, tenía que resignarse con observarlo en la distancia, de lunes a viernes en el comedor y martes y jueves en el gimnasio, si bien le iba solía verlo también en la biblioteca un rato.

Y lo odiaba.

Odiaba esa estúpida situación, odiaba al estúpido ese que se caía de bueno y odiaba al maldito mundo por… porque quería y podía, ¡de veras!

Es que todo eso de andar persiguiendo al Uchiha lo hacía sentir como si fuese una especie de acosador, un psicópata que venera migajas de nada, ¡y él no era así!, sólo… sólo le gustaba Sasuke… ¿acaso era tan malo?

Pero él definitivamente ya estaba hasta la coronilla de todo ese asunto de ser ignorando, y si la montaña no venía a Naruto, entonces Naruto secuestraria a la montaña, ¡de veras!

Bueno… quizá no había que ser tan drásticos —aún—, después de todo siempre se ha caracterizado por ser directo -también estúpido, pero no aceptará eso nunca- y por Kami, que si había que gritar en medio del comedor para obtener su atención entonces lo haría, maldita sea.

— ¡Teme!

El barullo característico de la hora del almuerzo es remplazado al instante por un denso silencio, algo razonable puesto que nunca, nadie, se había atrevido a insultar a mírame-y-no-me-toques-Sasuke-Uchiha, mucho menos a aventarle un vaso de plástico a la cabeza. El moreno enarca una ceja, con su rostro de aburrimiento de siempre, molesto y sin embargo con la curiosidad bailando en sus ojos. No contesta y Naruto se siente muy nervioso, quiere pedir disculpas por el mote, pero en vez de ello su boca parece moverse sola:

— ¿Qué no me has oído, Uchiha?

Habla aparentemente furioso, muriéndose de vergüenza por dentro. _Estúpido, estúpido Naruto_.

— ¿Qué quieres, dobe?

Responde el moreno, sorprendiendo no sólo al rubio sino a todos los espectadores, siempre en silencio y pasando del resto como si no valiesen nada, cualquiera hubiese pensado que el muchacho era mudo si no fuese por sus participaciones en clase. Es normal entonces que el Uzumaki en realidad no esperara una respuesta, así que vacila un par de segundos, para después sonreír socarronamente:

—Ten una cita conmigo.

El silencio se vuelve mucho más denso en aquel par de segundos y las personas se preguntan si es que no están en alguna otra dimensión cuando Sasuke sonríe de lado —¡Sasuke puede sonreír!—, sobra decir que ya el asunto es lo suficientemente extraño como para descolocar a cualquiera, pero todo se sale de control cuando el del peinado de puercoespín asiente, procediendo a marcharse aprovechando que ninguna de sus locas fans lo ha seguido —demasiado aturdidas, las pobres—… entonces el caos se desata oficialmente, pero Naruto lo ignora, incluso cuando es atacado por unas cuantas decenas de mujeres decepcionadas… qué importa cuando está en las nubes y nada lo hará bajar al mundo real por un buen rato.

Incluso ríe un poco al escuchar los "¡Sabía que era gay!" de varios de sus compañeros y el "¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras gay?" de Kiba…

—No soy gay… sólo me gusta Sasuke.

Responde un poco molesto, es que no había que confundir las cosas, recibe una mirada incrédula por parte de su mejor amigo, pero _qué importa_ , santo cielo, tendrá una cita con Sasuke y nada puede ser mejor... o eso piensa hasta que se besan... entonces definitivamente cambia de parecer y, después, cuando se tocan, enojan y reconcilian, cuando el tú y el yo ha desaparecido para convertirse en un nosotros y cuando el "nos vemos mañana" se convierte en "no tardes mucho en llegar a casa", entonces sabe que todos los días hay algo mejor cuando se trata del bastardo de Sasuke Uchicha.

 _FIN_

* * *

 **Notas de la historia:** He regresado (?), hacía rato que no escribía nada y bueno, la idea me vino tan rápido y me dio tanta risa que tuve que pasarla a la computadora porque sabía que se me olvidaría XD

Todavía estoy trabajando en algunos proyectitos -la mayoría de otros fandoms, pero bueeee-, espero acabarlos pronto para subirlos 7u7

En fin, si llegaron hasta aquí y les gustó me encantaría que me lo hicieran saber, también si no, yo sé que está medio raro esto jaja


End file.
